Killed by my laptop or someone else!
by Angela 882
Summary: Lizzie loved her new laptop but had no idea that she would be swallowed by it one day. All this happened because of an evil she did when she was small. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hello everyone, this is my first Goosebumps fanfic so be kind on me please. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My new laptop

You love your new laptop, isn't it? So did Lizzie, an 18 year old girl. She loved her new laptop. It was given to her by her best friend Lily's fianceé, Michael. Michael was a millionaire and had gifted laptops to all the friends of Lily. Michael was very cordial and gentlemanly in his approach. He was very friendly and charming. Everyone liked him but Lizzie found something unusual about him. She was always hesitant in talking to him. She could never look into his eyes. She found an unusual shine in her eyes. She didn't want to take the laptop from him as a gift but Lily persuaded her to take it. Lily often wondered at this. She never found anything unusual in Michael. Michael was the man of her dreams. He had got everything she wanted. She was very happy with her life. She had got everything. She had a great family, great friends and a great fiancée. The only thing that pained her was Lizzie's disapproval to Michael. She couldn't understand that why didn't Lizzie like Michael.

Lizzie loved surfing the Internet and spent hours working on the laptop. Life was going on quite well. Lily's marriage was due on the next Sunday. Lizzie still didn't like Michael. One day, she received an e-mail from Michael. She didn't want to open it. But after a few seconds, she decided to open it. On opening it, she saw a message in bold. It said-

**Hello Lizzie, I want to meet you. I want to help you. I want you to get rid of all your troubles. I know that you don't trust me. But please, trust me this time, please open the attachment. I promise that it will be very useful for both of us.**

**Michael.**

"_He wants to help me? But why? I'm not in any sort of danger or problem. He said that he wants me to get rid of all my troubles. But I don't have any troubles. I shouldn't open this attachment. But it might prove useful for me. Should I open this attachment or not? It may contain some virus. Okay, I'll open this attachment" _she thought.

She clicked on the attachment. To her surprise, it was a video of Michael in a deserted house. It made her afraid but she continued to watch it. Michael was laughing loudly, cruelly and evilly. "Hello Lizzie. Don't be afraid. Just do what I say. Or Lily will be no more" he said. After that, he gave her some instructions. She followed all the instructions. She didn't want to follow the instructions. She wanted to make a phone call to the police but she couldn't. She felt as if her body was out of her control. She was doing everything she said. She wanted to stop herself from doing that but she couldn't.

After she had followed all his instructions, Michael told her to sit on her chair. She sat down.

"Poor Lizzie, you want to save your friends, isn't it? But you can't, because you are under my control. Do you want to know why I'm doing all this? I'll tell you. Don't you remember the day when you were having a walk at the sea shore? You found a bottle with someone in it. My father, the king of the sea, was in it. He was trapped by his enemies and thrown outside the sea. He requested you to take him out of the bottle and throw him back into the sea as he could not survive without the magic salt of the sea. But you laughed at him at threw him into a ditch instead. When I and my mother reached there, he was dead. His body was spoiled. My mother died when she saw my father's condition. I was only eight years old. But I found out everything about you. I practiced hard and became the best wizard of the world. And now, your body is under my control, but your mind is not. It is more painful for you" he said.

"I'm sorry Michael. Please forgive me" Lizzie said, crying.

"I can't forgive you. I'll kill your friends too" Michael replied.

"You can punish me, Michael, but don't punish my friends. They're innocent" she pleaded.

"No" saying this, he chanted a spell and she felt as if she was being pulled inside something. She was stunned to see that she was being pulled in her laptop.

-----

When Lizzie came to her senses, she found all her friends around her. They were crying.

"Why are you crying Lily?" she asked as she thought that everything that happened was a dream.

"We all are in laptop. I don't know what happened. I suddenly felt that I was being pulled inside my laptop. Michael was sitting near me. I called him for help but he laughed cruelly" Lily replied, crying.

"Don't worry, lily. Everything will be alright" Lizzie said consoling her. But she knew that nothing would be alright.

Suddenly she heard something.

_You'll be killed by your own brother._

"NO I WON'T. MATT WILL NEVER KILL ME" she shouted.

All her friends looked at her with a weird expression on their faces. They thought that she had gone mad due to the shock.

Just then Matt, Lizzie's younger brother, came in the room.

"Hey sis can I use your laptop" he asked. He was surprised to hear no answer but didn't bother it. The laptop was still on, so he started playing his favorite game. But this time, he noticed something unusual.

"Hey, the alien invaders are looking like Liz and her friends, cool!" he said. But he had no idea that the aliens he was killing were his own sister and her friends.

Lizzie sighed. She never thought that she would have such a tragic death. She loved Matt and Matt loved her. "Goodbye bro" were the last words she could say before he attacked her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I got the idea of this story when I was playing badminton with my brother. The character of Matt is like my brother.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
Love **

**Angela.**


End file.
